dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiba
is a character in the Dead Or School video game, a Digger from Akihabara that Hisako saved in Shinjuku. Personality & Character Daiba comes off at first as a gruff individual, hardened by all the struggles he had to face ever since he got separated from his father back in the war years ago. He believes that strong people are the only ones who should venture out into the Mutant-infested territory. Though many adults follow the unwritten rule that underground dwellers should never talk about the surface, Daiba does not totally adhere to this, as he wishes to take his daughter Yuki to the surface someday and see her smiling out in the open air. Daiba completely distrusts the Civilization Investigators, believing that they steal weapons from various settlements and re-sell them to the residents at unreasonable prices. Appearance Daiba is clad in work clothes made from old, yet durable materials. There are some metal parts to it, presumably to hold tools. It is never shown what kind of implements he uses for digging, but since Diggers are known for handling industrial equipment similar to those used in pre-war construction, it can be assumed that he carries a compact or collapsible device in his person at all times. Skills And Abilities Daiba has years of experience as a Digger and it shows in his physique; Even after losing a leg, he can still perform his duties and has the knowledge to match. Moreover, he can tell at but a glance (even through transmission video) if the rocks in a cave-in are soft enough to be worked on and after doing so, most of the debris he dug through seemingly disappears without a trace. Since Daiba handles heavy equipment on a regular basis, this is also reflected in his choice of weaponry, generally favoring rocket launchers. History Ending Six months after the battle, Daiba is seen listening to Hisako's pre-semester speech as one of the faculty members of the recently-established Hanamaru High School alongside Yurika and the other surviving adults. He also doubled as a handyman, doing all sorts of maintenance and repair work around the school campus. Relationships *Yuki - Daughter. Though living underground was rife with hopelessness, Yuki was the one who gave Daiba the courage to go on, unaware of the fact that she had her own demons to face. Saving her from the sudden surge of Mutants was his main reason for seeking help in Shinjuku. Though Daiba met an unexpected accident, this led to him meeting Hisako, who volunteers to go with him to Akihabara. *Hideki Daiba - Father. They got separated from each other years ago when the Doomsday War intensified, with the younger Daiba left behind in a more secure shelter. Hideki returned to Ichigaya in search of the rumored powerful weapons deep inside the military base, but was never heard from again. For years, Daiba did not know what became of his father and upon reaching Ichigaya, asked Hisako to find clues on his whereabouts. They eventually located Hideki's remains near the entrance of the SDF base's fuel bunker, where he died as a hero according to an old man who went there everyday to pay respects. Having finally found closure and a strengthened resolve to defend his loved ones, Daiba keeps his father's Dog Tags as a memento. *Kazuma - A third-generation youth from Shinjuku. Daiba is impressed by Kazuma's incredible stamina and takes the latter in as his protégé. *Satsuki - Fellow Digger, the first one under Daiba's tutelage. They were separated during the major mutant attack in Akihabara while digging a new shelter site. Though many of the Akihabara residents believe she had perished, Satsuki actually survived, left stranded in the now-abandoned construction site until she was found by Hisako. Gallery DOS_Daiba_Profile.jpg|Daiba's Profile Cut-In DOS_Daiba_SHB.jpg|Daiba's Student Handbook Entry (Japanese) Notes & Trivia *Daiba's first name was never mentioned anywhere. Only his father and daughter have first names. *For some reason, the only [http://www.deepjapan.org/a/2305 ningyo-yaki] griddle in Asakusa features a mold that resembles Daiba's profile. External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Dead Or School NPCs Category:Refugees Category:Characters Category:Dead Or School